The invention relates to a drawer construction set comprising two metal drawer frames, each of which is provided at a rear end thereof with an inwardly directed flange and each of which has a support web for a base plate, and a metal drawer rear wall provided with hooks which can be suspended in slots in the drawer frames.
With conventional drawer construction sets, the frames and the drawer rear wall have to be screwed to one another. This clearly is very time-consuming, especially in the case of production runs of very large numbers. Generally, the rear wall in such case is made from a wood material, for example a chipboard. Metal rear walls are used in particular for office furniture, for example for filing cabinets. Here too, the drawer frame is connected by screws or rivets. In many cases, no base plate is provided.
Furthermore, drawer construction sets are known in which the drawer frames and the rear wall can be connected without a tool, simply by pushing them together. Such construction sets enable assembly to be very rapid and simple. The individual components of construction sets of this type are, however, made from synthetic material in accordance with the known prior art. Examples of such construction sets can be found in GB-A-2 087 715 and GB-A-2 101 879. However, the strength and thus the loading capacity of drawers which have been produced using such construction sets is rather limited. Furthermore, separate pull-out guide rails are required to enable the drawer to run in a pull-out guide fitting.